Kisses Before Breakfast
by Alshoruzen
Summary: Shinichi's trying to make breakfast, but Kaito's not interested in omelets. There's something he wants more, and it's making Shinichi's self-appointed task rather difficult. KaiShin


Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

Pairing: KaitoxShinichi

Rating: M

Genre: Romance

 **Warning: PWP, Smut, you have been warned!**

Summary: Shinichi's trying to make breakfast, but Kaito's not interested in omelets. There's something he wants more, and it's making Shinichi's self-appointed task rather difficult.

* * *

 **Kisses Before Breakfast**

Kaito woke to brilliant, golden sunlight spilling through the gauzy, white curtains over the hotel suite's bedroom windows. They had forgotten to pull the heavier drapes last night. He noticed immediately that he was alone. He frowned, sitting up. Shinichi was nowhere to be seen, but his keen ears could hear movement from the living room. Curious as to what might have rousted his sleep-loving detective out of bed so early on the first day of a vacation, he rose. Pulling on his discarded pants from the night before, he wandered out of the room in search of his wayward love.

The place not being very large, he spotted his quarry immediately. The detective was standing at the kitchen counter. Kaito paused.

Shinichi was wearing his shirt, he observed. It was a bit big on him, hanging loosely off his shoulders and falling just far enough down his thighs to be decent. Or perhaps, Kaito amended, he should say just far enough to be tantalizing.

Walking silently up behind Shinichi, he wrapped his arms around the detective's waist and pulled him back against his chest. Shinichi started in surprise then relaxed, craning his neck to smile up at the thief standing behind him. "Good morning."

Kaito returned his smile. "Good morning. You're up unusually early, especially considering we're on vacation."

Shinichi shrugged, returning to where he'd been chopping vegetables. "I don't _have_ to sleep in late." He'd just woken up early feeling warm, happy to the point of giddiness, and strangely energized. It felt as though he and Kaito were—for the moment anyway—in their own perfect little world. Here far away from their everyday lives, they could be here in this bright daylight and not worry about who might happen by and see them. It didn't matter here that he was a detective and Kaito was a thief—two people who should have been enemies. He wanted to savor this freedom for as long as he could, not sleep it all away. "How hungry are you?" he asked, beginning to slice the tomatoes. Picking up a few grocery items really had been a good idea. It meant they didn't have to leave the suite until they wanted to (er, well, at least until one of their friends called, which hopefully wouldn't be anytime soon). "I can use two eggs or three."

Kaito hummed thoughtfully, nibbling on the detective's ear. "Actually, I think I'd like one Shin-chan."

He slid his hands down Shinichi's smooth thighs then up underneath the hem of his shirt, coming to a rest on the detective's bare hips. He felt a thrill of excitement as he confirmed that he'd been right and his detective wasn't wearing anything else under the shirt. He pressed forward a little more, pulling Shinichi back more firmly against him.

Shinichi blushed, acutely aware of the bulge in the magician's pants. Kind of hard not to be with it pressing against him from behind like that. "Didn't you get enough last night?"

"I can never have enough of you."

"You say the corniest of things sometimes. You know that, don't you?"

He could feel the thief smile against his neck. "Perhaps." A warm hand slid up over Shinichi's stomach. "Does it matter if it's true?" A long finger circled one of Shinichi's nipples then flicked at it with a blunt fingernail, teasing.

The detective gasped and tried not to squirm. "S—stop that."

The roaming hand shifted its attention from one sensitive nub to the other. "Hmmm? Stop what?"

Starting to feel hot, Shinichi bit his lip to stifle a moan. He'd be playing right into Kaito's hands if he did. So instead he decided to try and ignore the thief. Kaito thrived on attention after all, so, logically speaking, if he didn't get a reaction, he would eventually have to go away.

Naturally, ignoring someone whose (very talented) hands were wandering over your more sensitive places wasn't easy, but in a moment of insanity, Shinichi decided that he was up to it.

Kaito pouted when Shinichi resumed his self-appointed task of cooking breakfast. What the hell? That was certainly not the reaction the magician thief had been looking for. Indigo eyes narrowed. His Shin-chan was sorely mistaken if he thought that he could escape so easily.

He smirked.

Nimble fingers popped open the buttons on Shinichi's shirt (well, Kaito's shirt, but he didn't mind if Shinichi wanted to borrow it, especially when the detective looked so delectable wearing it). A sharp elbow jabbed back at him, but he blocked it deftly. Instead of turning around or saying something, however, Shinichi rinsed his hands then proceeded to re-button the shirt like nothing was happening. Kaito tried again with the same result.

Fine, he thought, his smirk stretching into something more feral. Leaving the buttons for Shinichi to redo, Kaito's hands slithered down the detective's warm sides to fondle his thighs and bare bottom.

Shinichi gulped, face warming. His knees trembled traitorously.

 _Mind over matter, mind over matter_ , he chanted in his head. _Mind_ —

A gasp forced itself from his mouth as a calloused hand closed tight around his growing arousal. Shinichi found himself clutching at the counter, ingredients forgotten as he panted for breath.

Okay, the "ignore it until it goes away" method was definitely not working. It seemed he'd overestimated his own ability to focus. And his body wasn't cooperating at all.

He heard a moan. It took him a moment longer than it really should have to realize that it had come from his own mouth. He made a halfhearted attempt to pull out of the magician's grasp, but Kaito was having none of that. His free arm wrapped tight around Shinichi's waist, keeping him pinned in place.

Kaito's hand continued to pump him as the magician's clothed erection ground against him from behind. And this was so not the place for this kind of thing, but his will to resist had deserted him, and the dual stimulation was pushing him inexorably towards the edge. Then the tension snapped, and everything else seemed to just fade away.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, the little voice that was always making observations noted that this made another place they had to clean up. And he knew exactly who was going to be doing the cleaning too.

When the fog over his senses cleared he found himself half draped over a bare stretch of counter, leaving his bottom exposed in the air as the shirt he was wearing had been pulled up. If he hadn't been blushing before, he would most definitely be bright red now. A slick finger trailed down his spine—lower and lower until it was rubbing gently against his over-stimulated entrance. As though sensing that his awareness was now focused on it, the tip of said finger pressed past the ring of muscle then pulled out again all too quickly. It did it again and Shinichi swallowed a whimper. With all their _activities_ last night, his body was currently even more sensitive than usual. His own member was hard again just from that teasing little touch. And he just wanted Kaito to get inside him already, but he didn't want to boost the damned thief's ego by saying so. It was quite the dilemma. He was still trying to regain control of his limbs too. A frustrated whine escaped his throat.

Kaito's lips curled in a rather wolfish grin, and indigo eyes darkened with pleasure. He would love to tease Shinichi some more, but his own throbbing member was growing impatient. So he pushed two lubed fingers into his lover. Hot muscle clenched and flexed around his fingers as he moved them in and out. A low, almost inaudible chuckle escaped his lips. Even after all the times last night, Shinichi was still so incredibly tight. He pushed a third finger inside, pleased at the way his detective's breaths quickened. He slid his free hand from where it had been bracing Shinichi's hips to the small of the detective's back, keeping him pinned as he thrust his fingers in deeper. His fingers crooked, pressing and rubbing against sensitive walls. Shinichi bucked, gasps giving way to a strangled mewling.

Kaito leaned over his captive to trail open-mouthed kisses across the boy's back as his fingers continued to work. He nipped and sucked, delighted at the way the body under his squirmed and trembled in response. And he was seriously considering testing how long it would take for him to make Shinichi come again with just his fingers and his tongue, but, regrettably, he knew they didn't have quite as much time to play as he would have liked. And—

" _K—Kaito—_ "

And he couldn't say no to that lustful little plea that somehow managed to sound both like a demand and a desperate entreaty all at the same time.

Removing his fingers, he pulled Shinichi up. The detective fell against his chest, looking up at him from beneath dark lashes.

"Kai?"

Kaito smiled back at him, ducking in for a quick kiss before turning to lead the unresisting detective back to the bedroom.

They fell together into the sea of rumpled sheets. Kaito kicked off his pants. Shinichi spread his legs.

He moaned as Kaito moved into position and thrust into him in one smooth, sure stroke, filling him completely once again. His body was still a little oversensitive from their activities the night before. It was making him hyper aware of every touch—of every caress, every kiss and every inch of Kaito's cock as the magician thrust into him: slow and deep.

In the face of that onslaught of sensations, he didn't last long. He almost came again when he felt Kaito's hot essence spurting inside him.

They collapsed together atop the nest of sheets. Shinichi curled up against his partner, placing his head on Kaito's chest as he caught his breath.

"We need to clean up," he murmured, though he made no move to get up. "You're in charge of the kitchen. Which, by the way, is a terrible place for jumping people. It's unhygienic. Don't do it again."

Kaito hummed in what Shinichi chose to interpret as agreement but made no move to rise either. "You should dress like this more often when we're alone," the thief said thoughtfully instead, a rather dreamy look in his eyes as he pulled Shinichi closer to him, hands rubbing circles on the detective's back. Pleasant fantasies all centered around Shinichi danced through his mind.

"You're only saying that because it makes it easier for you to molest me."

The thief laughed. "It's not my fault you're irresistibly adorable. You really are hell on my self control, you know."

Shinichi snorted, though he was blushing again. "So now it's my fault you can't keep your hands to yourself?"

"Well, I wouldn't say it's _all_ your fault. It's my fault too, them being my hands and all."

"I am seriously considering hitting you right now. I just thought I should let you know."

Kaito pouted. "Why? I was praising your exquisite and alluring beauty."

"…You're a real weirdo sometimes."

"But that's why you love me~."

"Heaven help me."

They fell into a comfortable silence. It was interrupted by the sound of a stomach rumbling. One blue eye cracked open to give Kaito a look.

The magician gave a slightly sheepish grin. "I guess I _would_ like an omelet."

Shinichi started to laugh. Kaito pouted for a moment then joined in the laughter.

Soon, they would have to step out the door (or the window, in Kaito's case, it being broad daylight now) and go back to being the people the world expected them to be.

* * *

 **-END-**


End file.
